


Never Again

by yousaythatlovesgoesanywhere



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Iris, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yousaythatlovesgoesanywhere/pseuds/yousaythatlovesgoesanywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris grapples with the idea that Barry is actually gone. Set immediately after 2x20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks so much for all of your support. As always comments and kudos are appreciated. This is just a quick little drabble I had in my head after watching 2x20. Enjoy!

Barry was gone.

 

She would never see him again. She would never hear his laugh. She would never again see his smile.

 

She would never again chuckle as she watched him scramble around the house only to be late to work yet again.

 

There would be no more family dinners, birthdays, and milestones shared together.

 

They would no longer sit on the roof of Jitters wondering what the future had in store for them.

 

As of that moment, Barry no longer had a future. And Iris, only had one without him.

 

There would be no one to protect Central City. No beacon of hope its citizens could look to.

 

And it was all their fault.

 

Sure it was Zoom’s reign of terror that left Barry without his speed but there was no one to blame but themselves for what transpired. His mentor, fathers, best friend, and the love of his life allowed Barry to disintegrate right before their eyes and they would have to bear that burden forever.  

 

She should have talked him out of it. So what if Barry was stubborn, she should have tried harder. She should have done something.

 

She should have admitted her feelings earlier. She had known Barry loved her for a lifetime, Barry only knew of her love for him in the final minutes of his life.

 

There would be no Barry and Iris, no Iris West-Allen, no happily ever after.

 

Her best friend, her soulmate, would never come back to her.

 

Barry was gone, and so too was a part of Iris.


End file.
